undercover: densi :D
by elenp3
Summary: A Couple-killer is loose in the city of LA. Deeks and Kensi are sent undercover to catch the killer. what will happen undercover. will love thrive? or will the killer get them first? ... read please.
1. Chapter 1

_**i don't own NCIS:LA or any characters. this is a all kensi and deeks fic with some of the team. OHH and the couple killer idea i got off CSI.  
next chapter will be up ASAP  
anyway on with the story...**_

_**chapter 1:**_

Deeks made his way to his desk.

"hey fern"

"hi deeks"

"so whats going on anything new ?"

"no maybe the crime gods have decided to give us a br-"

*whistle* "we have a new case, Sam and Callen are up here so come on!" Eric shouted.

"don't even say anything Deeks"

"what i wasn't going to"

"right..."

"okay i was going to say something witty"

"yeah deeks you're never witty"

"touche"

"just come on"

"whatever you say Fern" he said and walks off to the OPS room.

The doors open and Sam, Callen, Hetty, Nell and Eric where stood waiting for Deeks and Kensi.

"nice of you to join us and " Hetty said

"sorry, so what do we have?" kensi asked

"we have a serial couple killer his name is Silas Danbrige, he stalkes a couple for a while then breaks into their house and gets the husband to kill the wife, the wife is always slit in the throat, the husband is then shot by a 9ml shotgun"

"so why are we taking the case?"Deeks asked

"because the wife of the 4th & 5th couple were Marines and the first 3 couples the husband's were LAPD and the last couple the wife was a NCIS agent."

"oh my god, who?" kensi asked

"Lindsay Mathews"

" what are we going to do to catch this serial killer?" Sam asked

"we are going to send Deeks and Kensi as a married couple to the hotel Silas is staying which is The Four Seasons hotel in Beverly Hills, then hopefully Silas will make a move and we can take him down. There will be under cover cops posing as room service, cleaners ect so there isno need to worry Deeks and kensi."Eric said

"when will we be leaving?" Deeks asked

"tomorrow morning at 7 in the morning do no over sleeping ."

"okay, so whats our names this time? can kensi be Fern?"

"no . you will be Mr & Mrs Deeks."

"where using our actual names?"Deeks asked

"yes now come with me"

Deeks and Kensi followed Hetty to her office and she got out a box.

"you will find everything you need in here, ohh and meet me in the changing rooms in 10 minuits"Hetty said and gave Deeks the box.

"okay see you later Hetty, come on kens lets go see whats in here." Deeks said

They walked to Kensi's desk and opened the box, Kensi took out a wedding certificate, while Deeks pull's out a small box. _oh god it the rings_ Deeks thought then he had an idea.

"will you McKenzie Blye, marry me?"  
"oh my god,Marty yes"kensi said as she pretended to wipe tears away from her face.  
Deeks places the ring on her hand and starts to sing "dun, dun,dun,dun,dun,dun,dun,dun,dun, will you martin Deeks take McKenzie Blye as your blah blah blah blah blah blah ... i do. And will you McKenzie Blye take Martin Deeks as your blah blah blah blah blah blah..."  
"i will"kesi said while pretending to cry.  
"you may now ki-... hug the bride" Deeks said with a huge wide grin on his face.  
"ohhh whatever"kensi said and hugged Deeks.

"may i ask why you are hugging?"sam asked from behind them. They both look at each other and start laughing.  
"whats so funny?"Callen asked  
"oh god... we..we...jus...just...got...married!"Deeks said in between laughing.  
Sam and Callen shook there heads.  
"aren't you supposed to go meet Hetty?"Sam asked and Deeks and Kensi stop laughing  
"dammit, i forgot come on Deeks!" she said and dragged Deeks off,while Deeks mouthed HELP at Sam and Callen.

As they got to the changing rooms Hetty was stood outside the changing rooms.  
"took your time"she said  
"yeah sorry Hetty"  
"its OK, now both of you get changed into the outfit i have put inside your changing room dont come out in till i say so."  
"okay..."they both said and went to change.  
"okay, Mr Deeks come out" Deeks stepped out in a tux with a confused look on his walk's over to him and whispers  
"your'e having your wedding photos"  
"is she wearing a wedding dress?"  
"yes, kensi are you ready now?"  
"do i have to wear this, i look stupid."  
"you will look fine, just come out."  
"fine, I'm coming out..."she said and stepped out in a white long flowing dress that took Deeks's breath away.  
"wow, you look amazing" Deeks said  
"thanks, why am i wearing a wedding dress and Deeks is in a tux?"  
"you and Deeks are having your wedding pictures, proof your wedding happened incase someone asked for photo's"  
"where are we taking them?"  
"at the Four Seasons hotel, if Silas see's you then you will become an instant victims so lets go"


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2:**

"Kensi,Deeks your bags have been packed and already at the hotel and waiting fo you there, your in the wedding suite, come on we have a scedual to keep."  
"really? do we have to walk through the whole bull pen?" kensi asked

"yes now come on!"  
"I'm in a wedding dress!"  
"i can see that , if you dont move it i will start calling you Mrs Kensi Deeks"Hetty threatened  
"oooo that goes!" Deeks said gaining a glare from kensi "oh come on Kens i have to wear a tux and i hate them... although i do look rather... whats the word I'm looking for ..?"  
"hot" kensi said just under a whisper  
"i didn't hear you sugar face want to say that louder?"  
"what? i was talking to myself"  
"okay, i will pretend i didn't hear that" Deeks whispers into her ear and starts to walk off behind Hetty. Kensi smiled to her self and catched up with Deeks and put her hand into his and whispered "I'm nervous i look so stupid in a dress"  
Deeks squeezed her hand and said "you look gorgeous don't worry we done this before"  
"yeah but not in front of a stalker and we didn't actually had ot dress up and take wedding photos before have we? I'm scared OK this stalker/murderer/sociopath is creeping me out. what if.. if... he gets me?"  
"he will never you as long as I'm around OK? i will protect you with my life" he said and looked her straight into her eyes.  
"ok we should catch up with Hetty"  
"yeah let's go" he said and they walked into the bull pen hand in hand. Everyone in the team was crowded around waiting for Kensi and Deeks arrival. All heads turned as they came through the door.  
"oh my god Kensi, Deeks you guys look amazing!" Nell said and ran over and hugged them both.  
"thanks Nell"Kensi replyed  
"you guys would make a beautiful couple!"Eric said. Kensi and Deeks bushed.  
"well its a change from your usuall jeans and t-shirt" Callen said to both of them.  
"sure is you guys coming with us?"Deeks asked.  
"no we got under covers to go with you in case Silas gets suspicious" Sam replied and added "you two look great by the way, Deeks look after her!"  
"don't worry i will" he said and turned to Kensi and gave her a huge Deeks smile, she smiled back melting into his ocean blue eyes. Just then Hetty walked in.  
"Mr and Mrs Deeks your transport is here"  
"okay come on kens lets go!"  
"bye guys see you !" Kensi said  
"see you, we will miss you!" Eric and Nell shouted  
"well its going to be quiet without them!"Callen said  
"especially without Deeks with his non stop talking and joking"  
"Quiet indeed, wait intill they see what they are being taken in"Hetty said with a chuckle

"Oh My GOD,look what Hetty got us to travel in, its a Chevrolet Camaro sports car! i love them!" Deeks said  
"i thought you didn't like cars"  
" i do i just don't like building them up like sam i like a good new sports car that i don't have to worry fixing them for several years"  
"come on we have to meet the under covers at the hotel and we got a 20 minute drive" said as Deeks opens the car door for her "Honey" he said as Kensi sat on the comfy leather and Deeks came in after her. As they drove Deeks felt Kensi glide over closer to him and put her head on his shoulder and let all her stress leave her as she took a deep breath in, in-hailing his unique scent. He sat there loving the feeling of her so close to him, her breath tickling his neck, he then realised that they would closer to each other kissing hugging on this under cover op, he breathed in deeply _i am gonna be with her 24/7 how can i control my feelings? ohh god! deeks get a grip!_ _its only an op get over you self deeks!she doesn't have the same feelings as you! _just then he was interrupted from his thoughts when Kensi squeezed hi thigh _ohh god! _  
"deeks were here!"  
"what?"  
"we arrived at the hotel"  
"oh right" he said and got out of the car and helped his 'wife' out  
"thank you... Oh My god look at all the people here! How are we gonna be able to see Silas?"  
"Kens,Babe calm down ok" he said and cupped her chin and looked her Right in her chocolate brown eyes  
"we will be okay, i got your back. i wont let anything happen to you"  
"okay were do we go?" she asked as a man approached them  
"Mr and Mrs Deeks i am the hotel manager please come this way for your wedding photos, we will be taking them in the gardens" the manager said.  
They followed him hand in hand to the beautiful gardens, a fountain in the middle a lake behind and the sun started to go down over the horizon. They stoped at a rose flower arch and the manager said "your first set of photos will be here under the arch then over by the fountain. After that the family and friends photo will be taken by the lake and some others of just you two, your boss told us to send copies to her too."  
After there photos they where sent to there suite and look over the photos and email them them there favorite.  
"i like them all but this is my favorite" Deeks said  
"i love that one too! its definitely my favorite!"Kensi replyed. They both agreed on a picture of them at the lake the sun set right behind them with vibrant red oranges and pinks. Kensi stood in front of Deeks her face facing at him with a loving smile on her face, while Deeks had his arms around her waist and smiled down at her his blue eyes shining with love and joy.

Meanwhile at the bull pen Hetty shouted at the others " everyone come on the photo's have just been sent through!"  
They all sat around the computer commenting at the photos intill they got to the last picture (Deeks and Kensi favorite one) "OHH MY GOD they look adorable!" Nell said  
"they look genuinely in love..." Callen said  
"they are Mr Callen they just haven't noticed it yet"Hetty said  
"knew it!" Sam said as Hetty walked off.

"I'm going to get dressed out of this and into my PJ's" Kensi said before adding "meet you in bed" she said and grabbed her bag. Deeks smiled to him self and got him self a beer from the fridge and walked back into the bedroom and pulled his trousers off and put on his seat pants, his jacket and shirt came off leaving him topless as kensi walked in " Deeks so you have a spear trouser i could wear, Hetty forgot to pack mi..." she said and looked up to see Deeks top less _i see what he meant by "i have my own thing going on" _she thought as she looked at his perfectly toned six-pack.  
"like what you see Mrs Deeks?" Deeks said  
"waa..waah...what?" Kensi said  
"like what you see?" Deeks asked again  
"yeah"she said before she could stop it from coming out  
"Deeks chuckled and walked over to his bag and got ou a pair of sweats "here you go"  
"what?"  
"you needed trousers"  
"ohh right thanks be right back"  
Deeks got into bed not bothering to put a top smiled at the effect he had on Kensi, just then she walked in and walked over to the bed and pulling the covers down suprised that Deeks had not put on a top _he has no idea what he does to me. how am i going to control myself? _she thought as a voice interrupted her "you gonna join me or what its get cold"  
"oh sorry"she said and layed down and kissed Deeks's cheek and said "good-night Marty" before turning her back. Deeks was shocked at her kiss _maybe she likes me too.. no don't be stupid! she doesnt! but why would she kiss me? ohh god i love her! _he thought for a minuite longer before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, expecting her to push him off but he was surprised at her reaction, she turned and put her head on his chest and fell asleep. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes and fell asleep too, dreaming about the woman in his arms. 


End file.
